


Awkward First Times

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, They kinda hate each other at first, but then just fall in love, probably gonna mention Rusty's abusive childhood a lot, they are both messes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Everything from the first of many secrets Brock confronted Doc about to the first arching to their first kiss was awkward. Everything about their relationship in general was awkward, weird, dysfunctional as hell but it somehow worked.





	Awkward First Times

When Brock was a kid he always had a certain mental image that came to mind when someone said ‘Venture’ and Rusty Venture, the most infamous boy adventurer, didn’t exactly pass what he had imagined. He wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of masculinity his dad had been. Brock always thought college was just the awkward phase he would grow out of, but it seemed his entire life was just the awkward phase.

Brock wasn’t so much a body guard but a baby sitter making sure Jonas Venture’s son didn’t bring harm to himself or possibly his infant sons.

Brock watched the family from the corner of his eyes as he busied himself with checking over the perimeters, he rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile seeing his dorky charge playing with his sons on a blanket in the middle of the compound. He had one of the twins on his lap, messing with his hair and the other was pounding his action figure against the robot toy his father had in his hand.

He wasn’t the most responsible parent around, the way he constantly just took his children with him into the lab, but it was clear he loved his sons.

Brock groaned loudly, a year and a half in domestic hell. The most he got to do in a day was put out fires Doc made, the most excitement to be had was putting Doc out himself after somehow lighting himself on fire.

He lit up a cigarette and began walking around the fence, not paying too much attention to the children in the middle of the yard, he hoped he could make a case soon enough why he shouldn’t be here in this domestic hell. 

He just wasn’t suited for this job, Venture needed a nanny to help assist him with his kids not a body guard but after the last body guard had attempted to murder the man, the OSI was sending in the top guns to keep Jonas’s brat safe.

It was just Brock’s luck he was a higher up agent who had just pissed off his superior enough to get drafted into this hell. A year and a half of his life was gone and wasted on this bull shit and there was no telling how much longer he would be stuck with the Venture family or if he would ever get to be on the field again. 

“Brock!” he growled under his breath as his charge began calling his name and his little moppets began chanting his name not long after.

He turned his head to see Venture out of breath after jogging the short distance and one twin on each hip, him cradling them tightly but gently.

“We should go to the store now before it gets too late,” he said firmly not willing to take any argument Brock would have about being dragged to the super market, “Be a good body guard and go start the car while I get the twins things and finish up a list.”

“I am not putting your kids in my car,” Brock snarled firmly at the man, he was not cleaning puke out of his car again.

“Well we’re not taking a cab and I don’t have a car, so you don’t have a choice,” his employer dismissed firmly, “Besides the boys love going for rides in your car, don’t you boys?”

The twins began yelling car noises and Venture gave him a devilish grin as he encouraged his kids to keep doing it before handing them to Brock who accepting them, watching his employer disappear towards the compound. He hated that man. If it wouldn’t cost him his job, he would kill that smug little asshole himself. He was so small, it wouldn’t take much to kill him or make him suffer but that man was Jonas Venture’s son and that guaranteed him the best protection the OSI had to offer.

Brock knew he had run in with kidnappings in the past and his last body guard had become so obsessed with him, she had nearly killed him herself in her madness in a murder / suicide pact thing when she found out she was fired. 

He glanced down at the twins and cringed seeing them both wiping their snot on their arms and it was dribbling onto him.

He was going to kill Venture, he really was, he could make it look like an accident. It couldn’t be that hard, that man barely knew what safety protocols were.

\----

Venture was an awful cook, his food was often burned, under cooked or raw. It turned Brock’s stomach, but he wasn’t about to start playing house maid for this man, so he let it be. He had worse he reminded himself firmly but still, he was almost jealous the babies got to eat baby food and cereal and whatever they wanted not made by their father most nights. 

He watched Venture help one son then the other shovel smashed chef Boyardee into their mouths and then looked at his own burned stake with under cooked macaroni.

Venture spoiled those kids and they were going to turn out just as bad as their father. 

Brock glared at the man, he noted he didn’t eat the garbage he made either. The only thing he ever seemed to consume when Brock was around was coffee and that didn’t seem right, he must be stashing food in his lab.

“I’m dieting,” Venture replied easily sipping from his coffee. The man was skinnier then a tooth pick and just as easy to snap in half, Brock chose not to reply ripping the stake in half with his teeth. He was testing how far he could push Brock and Brock wanted him to know he didn’t break easily.

“Well I am going to clean the boys up for bed and then I am going down to the lab,” he finally said after the babies finished their plates, “Why don’t you clean up the mess? I cooked, so the least you can do is wash the dishes.”

Venture’s smile just became wicked at his deep breath keeping in what he wanted to say to him, he lifted his sons up easily and simply left the room. 

In his wake he left a sink full of dishes he wasted, food burned on pots and pans, leaving a smoky smell trailing from them that made Brock wrinkle his nose more in disgust.

Poison, that would be a quick death. Make it look like a villain got a little too bold and just offed the man.

\----

Brock woke that night to the twins screaming and yelling for their daddy, that itself wasn’t abnormal but the fact that he didn’t hear the man himself coming to sooth his precious little brats was the strange part. He didn’t even hear his robot beeping through the hall trying to take care of the twins. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen the robot all day, maybe Venture finally stripped him for scrap metal.

Brock pulled his knife from its sheath at long last and crept into the hallway, he slowly pushed the nursery door open and found nothing there but the screaming twins. He kept creeping down the hall and pushed open Venture’s bedroom door, he glared hard seeing the room empty. He walked towards the bed and frowned at the still made bed, Venture hadn’t been here.

He kept his knife out and walked down the stairs again, the creaks and moans of the old steps the only sounds in the house.

Finding the lab empty was the final straw, Venture was gone. 

He felt excitement bubbling inside him, finally, at long last something was happening. Someone finally found the balls to attack the little nerd while he was around. Brock hoped they got a few good hits on the good doctor before he got there in time to spill the assailant’s blood across the ground. Maybe someone finally putting that asshole in his place would make him more bearable to be around.

He slid behind a tree and held his knife tighter seeing head lights hit against the main entrance and a larger man’s silhouette pacing impatiently by the fence, Brock glared at the man. He could see him clearer now as he opened the main gate stepping closer to the car’s head lights. He looked like he had just got out of bed, his messy long hair hastily pulled into a pony tail that was falling out, his pajama bottoms with cartoon hearts decorating them and worn out slippers, the only thing remotely professional about him was the lab coat.

“Where have you been?” he heard the man hiss loud enough to trail over to Brock, “We needed to have started the procedure hours ago---”

“I’m sorry, alright?” he glared knowing that voice to be Rusty Venture himself, “Blame my god fathers. I didn’t want a body guard to begin with, but no no, they insisted and when one goes crazy, I automatically just need another to sneak around in my own home.” 

Brock glared hard at the faint silhouette of Venture leaning over the driver’s side of his convertible. He had been telling him for months he didn’t own a car and Brock had to drive him everywhere when all this time he had one hidden from him. Brock swore he was going to make him return that thing to the dealership and get a more family style vehicle his kids could spit up in instead of his car.

“Of all the times for those assholes to just split from Team Venture,” the man sighed scratching his head and slouching against the car door, blocking him from Brock’s line of sight, “We are never going to get this done with an OSI agent sneaking around. Why aren’t you drugging him like I asked you to?”

“Hah. That’s a laugh, that man will not go down, I snuck four sleeping pills into his stake tonight and he still didn’t go down. It took him five hours to even go to his room. He just stood around, watching me take care of my kids. I would be more flattered if he was actually into me.” 

Brock snarled, he god damn knew there had to be alternative motive for that prissy little rich bitch to do anything for him. Next time, he was forcing him to test his awful food before he even touched it.

“Damn it Rusty, have you been drinking?” he heard the man hiss and frowned deeper hearing his charge’s giggle.

“What? The guy you sent me to was a total weirdo! I deserved a few shots after that encounter,” Venture Bemoaned loudly, his voice carrying, “He kept stroking my hair and telling me how well I turned out and calling me Jonas. Then when I firmly told him who the hell I was, he kept asking where my dad’s brain was. I think he was even trying to roofie me, he kept shoving glasses in my face!” 

Brock had to roll his eyes at this. Venture this twig of a man, just drugged his government paid body guard when he finally went somewhere interesting. That’s just Brock’s luck, he could have probably killed someone tonight, but he was stuck here.

“Did you get the chemicals I asked for from him?” the man demanded and Brock could see faintly that he was cupping his charge’s cheeks and forcing him to look at him.

“I’m not that useless,” Venture grumbled pulling away, “They are in the trunk. Come get in, let’s go do this shit. I’ll drop you off and then I need to go check on the babies since you took Helper.”

“You were taking forever and I needed a few extra hands welding the incubators,” the man sneered, “You have your damn body guard, he’s probably up now, he can take care of the babies while you go waste time.”

Venture had a damn body guard alright, a really pissed off one that knew he was up to something illegal now. Brock wasn’t going to turn him in yet, he was going to find out exactly what he was doing and that was his ticket out of this hell.

He watched the doctor’s convertible disappear behind the main section of the compound and headed back to the housing section of the compound.

He sat in the dark waiting for Rusty to return home and he did not long after Brock had returned. He ran through the door, hastily locking it behind him, not noticing Brock sitting on the couch as he ran up the stairs and right into the nursery. Brock rose slowly and walked up the stairs towards the only light in the home now.

He heard Venture gently cooing towards his sons and kissing them as they cried.

“Daddy’s here, shh shh,” he mumbled to them holding one twin in each arm as he sank into the rocking chair in the corner.

“Where the hell have you been?” Brock asked calmly stepping into the room but just the way Venture jumped up and shielded his sons, you would think Brock screamed it.

“I was sleeping,” Venture replied carefully bouncing his sons on his hips, side to side almost like he was dancing with the screaming infants.

“In your cloths?” Brock asked loving the way he squirmed under his gaze, eyes creeping towards the window the only way out if Brock were to act.

“It was a long day in the lab, I just ended up passing out,” he grumbled out, still glancing at his only escape route.

“What business is it yours anyway? Why don’t you go back to bed? You are unneeded here,” he sneered at him more boldly then he must have felt, Brock didn’t miss the way his hands shook and his hold tightened on his boys as he shoved past Brock on the way to his own room.

“Does anyone else have access to the compound?” Brock asked and watched in sadistic glee as Venture’s spine straightened and went stiff.

“No, as I have told you many times, its just me and the boys here now since my father passed.”

“Funny, I could have sworn I saw head lights,” Brock said playing coy and stupid loving the mini panic attack the man was having in front of him. He was holding his breath and refusing to turn around to face him, his brain must have been overloading trying to think of an excuse and when he couldn’t think of one, he must have settled for lying.

“It must have been a figment of your imagination, you are just being paranoid,” with that he slammed his bedroom door shut in Brock’s face.

Brock would play his game for now but whatever he was up to was his ticket out of this hell and he didn’t care how it had to end as long as he could finally leave.


End file.
